Nothing Better Than Revenge
by lifesacarnival
Summary: There's nothing sweeter than revenge...not even one of Peter Stone's "world famous" milkshakes.    Total lemon. One-shot!


"Nothing Better Than Revenge"

Summary: Nothing is sweeter than revenge...not even on of Peter Stone's "world famous" milk shakes.

Author's Note: I'm a huge Eclare shipper, however, I was thinking about this idea one day and decided to post a secret about it on Tumblr. And after the awesome response I couldn't not write the scene that I saw happening in my head. So here we are...enjoy all of it's lemon-ey goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.

* * *

Emma was wiping down the end of the counter as Clare counted out her tip money from the lunch rush.

"How could we have been that busy for the last three hours and I only made $35?" Clare whined.

"Welcome to the life of a Dot waitress," Emma said sitting down on the barstool next to Clare.

"Question, how do you and Spin afford that nice cushy loft of your on this pay?" Clare asked.

"Well for one, Spin is at least on manager's pay and two because the real money is upstairs," Emma said.

"At Above the Dot? Isn't it the same horrible-tipping clientele we get in here?" Clare asked.

"Yeah, for the all-ages nights, but every other night the bar is flooded with good tip money. Thanks to Peter finally talking Spin into pushing for a liquor license," Emma said.

"You guys ever need some extra help up there?"

"You're too young to bar tend with me, but sweet talk Peter and he could probably get you a couple shifts a week at the door, which takes home about a third of the cover every night," Emma suggested.

"Why am I being sweet talked?" Peter asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Clare's interested in some shifts upstairs. Figured she could take your place at the door once I have you trained behind the bar," Emma said.

"Too bad I can't have both of you on the bar, then we could make a killing, Coyote Ugly-style," Peter said, causing Clare to blush.

"Peter man, get any fantasies of my wife and your ex's little sister out of your head now," Spinner said, following him out of the kitchen.

Clare had been initially hesitant to get a job here since she'd invariably end up working with both of her sister's ex-boyfriends who probably still think of her as Darcy's annoyingly saint-like little sister. But her desire for to make some extra money this summer had won out. Plus when she applied for the job there was the bonus that it was right next to the bookstore where Eli would be stocking books all summer. Of course now with their constant on-again-off-again status that wasn't as much of a bonus as extremely annoying.

"So could you start at the door tomorrow night?" Peter asked, pulling Clare out of her thoughts.

"Definitely, thanks Peter!" she said.

"Emma can hook you up with a shirt from the back. Now you two ladies enjoy your evening, I think we've got it from here," Peter said.

Emma went to give Spinner a quick kiss, "Have a good shift, I'll see you boys later."

...The Next Day...

Clare was sitting on the counter sipping on a milkshake. "Why does no one in Toronto want lunch or coffee today?" she asked.

"It is ridiculously slow for a Friday," Peter said, sitting down on a barstool next to where she was sitting.

"Thanks for the shake by the way," she said. Clare had only been working at The Dot for three weeks and had been lucky enough to work most of those shifts with Emma. This was her first shift working with just Peter and despite the fact that it had been extremely slow he had yet to make it weird or awkward.

"No problem, what else is there to do on a slow Friday lunch shift but to make a world famous Peter Stone chocolaty marshmallow delight milkshake for my lovely co-worker?"

"It's world famous, is it? Funny, I've never heard of it," Clare said laughing.

"Well, it will be one day. When they let me officially add it to the menu," Peter said.

"Well, you have my support, it's definitely yummy," she said.

The two sat in silence for a little bit. Peter got distracted staring at her legs danging over the counter. Before she could notice Peter asked the first question that came to his head, "So, is it weird for you, working with your sisters two ex-boyfriends?"

"I thought it was going to be at first, but it hasn't turned out too badly. You're less awkward than Spin who still treats me like a little sister," Clare said.

They sat in silence again for a moment but it was Clare who broke it this time, "Can I ask you a Darcy question?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess" Peter said.

"Did you know how long she was really going to be in Kenya?" Clare asked.

"God no, she fed me the whole 'I'll only be there for four months' bullshit, or whatever, I'm assuming she fed you and your parents," Peter said. "I assumed you didn't know from the death glares you shot me every time you saw me with Mia."

"Sorry about that, I was under the impression she'd be home by Christmas and therefore you were betraying my amazing sister," Clare said dramatically.

"She had us all fooled," he said.

"I know she's doing great things over there and helping the kids who need it, but a part of me can't help but hate her for it," Clare admitted.

"I had worked so hard to be able to stay in Toronto so we could be together Senior year and she left me," Peer said.

"She left you, and she left me, just starting high school, alone in our house with my crazy lunatic parents. Two years later and I'm still alone dealing my crazy parents, and that bitch who calls herself my sister is out there escaping it. Stupid whore," she said, surprised by her own language.

"Wow, Saint Clare don't hold back," Peter said laughing.

"Trust me, I'm no saint," Clare said.

"Oh really? Do tell," Peter said, pushing his plate of fries towards Clare to share.

Clare took a bite of one and the said, "Maybe if you're lucky I'll show you sometime," before sliding off the counter to help the customers coming through the door.

"Sounds delicious," Peter said as Clare grabbed her notebook and headed to the table where the group of teenagers had just sat down.

...That night...

Clare stepped out of the bathroom. After a long afternoon nap she was ready for her first shift at the club. She looked in the mirror at herself. She was wearing her red Above the Dot tank top, a pair of black shorts, and black stiletto boots. She topped it off with some smokey eye make-up and red lipstick. Clare wasn't sure what exactly had gotten into her, but since sitting in the Dot that afternoon talking to Peter she just felt a little wilder...maybe he would get his fantasy, her and Emma dancing up on the bar. Or maybe she would just make some of that much needed extra cash tonight. Either way she definitely could not let her mother see her walking out of the house this way. She grabbed her black coat and snuck out as quietly as she could before making her way to work.

The night went by pretty fast for Clare, taking money was a lot easier than running around taking orders downstairs. Before she knew it Emma was yelling last call.

"So I guess I was wrong to call you a saint earlier," Peter said coming up behind her.

"Told you so," Clare said turning around and smiling.

Peter grabbed the cash box next to her, "Let's go to the back and find out how much you made tonight kitten."

Did he just call me kitten? Clare thought to herself. She decided to look past it, she was single and he dated her abandoning bitch of a sister two years ago, so no harm in flirting she told herself as they headed towards the back room to count out the cash.

"$816. Wow, definitely one of our better nights," Peter said as he put a rubber band around each of the three stacks he had made.

"What's typical?" Clare asked.

"$400 without a band, $600 with a band. With a good band on an all-ages night it's about $1400, but you have to cut the pot four ways since there's no liquor," he explained.

"So tonight, my take-home is $272?"

"Yep. Nice gig huh?"

"Yeah, I barely make this in one week waiting tables downstairs," Clare said.

"Want to celebrate with after-party at my place?" Peter asked.

"Sounds good," Clare said smiling.

Clare sat on the counter with her bare legs dangling off the edge in Peter's kitchen as he refilled her rum and coke for the third time. "So, where are all these after-party goers?" Clare asked wondering why they were still alone in his apartment almost an hour after leaving the club, not that she particularly minded.

"Right here," Peter said pointing to the two of them.

"Damn, it's a happening party," Clare said sarcastically making them both laugh.

"Your boyfriend won't mind, will he?" Peter asked.

Clare looked at him questioningly.

"That emo boy who you used to always come into the Dot with, usually picks you up from work in that hearse," Peter said. He didn't know much about the guy but he had heard the guy was trouble. A love of reforming bad boys must run in the family, he mused to himself.

"Oh, Eli. Yeah not my boyfriend anymore," Clare said before taking another sip of her drink.

Peter stood directly in front of her, placing both hands on the counter on either side of her long, bare legs. "Well that makes things easier," he said.

Clare put down her drink and whispered, "Oh, and how is that?"

Peter crashed his lips onto hers and grabbed her waist.

Clare was a little surprised by the action and even more so as she found herself passionately kissing him back, her tongue begging entrance into his mouth as she entangled her fingers in his blonde hair. His hands were slowly rubbing up and down her sides as she wrapped her legs around him.

A thought came to Clare's head and she pulled back from the kissing, slightly out of breath. "Peter, wait!" she said.

"Oh, sorry, it's just..." he started.

"No, this is good," she said pointing to the two of them. "But I have an idea to make it even better."

"Not possible," he said, before starting to kiss her neck again.

"You're studying photography at university, aren't you?" she asked, pushing him off.

"Yeah, what do you have in mind?" Peter asked.

"Got a video camera, one that can preferably be transferred quickly to the web?" she asked, causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. But Peter quickly caught onto her idea.

"Little minx," he said before picking her up off the counter, and carrying her into the bedroom.

Peter laid her down on the bed beneath him, and placed a kiss on the hollow of her neck.

"You sure you want to do this Clare?" he asked.

"Definitely," she said.

Peter got up and quickly set-up a little webcam. After making sure it was set-up correctly he walked back to the stilettos dangling over the side of his bed. He leaned down over her and she quickly wrapped those stiletto-clad legs around him. "Now where were we?" he asked before crashing his lips onto hers. He placed kisses along her jawline, moving to her earlobe where he nibbled gently, eliciting a loud moan from Clare.

He then trailed kisses down her neck and pushed down the straps of her tank top as he got to her shoulder. This was the point that Darcy would've thrown him off of her, claiming her purity. Who would've thought the little sex kitten underneath him was Darcy's saintly little sister.

Clare couldn't deal with the painstakingly slow speed Peter was moving at, so she flipped him over, straddling him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head, exposing his pale but incredibly toned chest. She reached down and lifted her own top off, and reached around to unclasp her bra before throwing it in the growing pile of clothes at the foot of his bed. She was shocked at her actions. Usually when she got this far with Eli her first instinct was shyness and to cover herself up. But tonight, maybe it was the alcohol or the lust for revenge, she had turned into a sex kitten. Perhaps this was her alter ego, Clara Edwin, she mused as she sat there completely topless with Peter staring up at her.

Peter pulled her down closer to him, taking her right breast in his hand and her left one in his mouth. He kissed around her nipple, sucking and nibbling at it, which brought another loud moan from Clare's lips.

Clare enjoyed a few more minutes of this, before take matters into her own hands. She couldn't let her viewer get bored, now could she? She brought Peter's mouth back up to hers for a long, hard kiss before trailing kisses down his chest to the waistband of his jeans. She further surprised Peter as she undid the button with her teeth, and then slowly unzipped them the same way. She stood up briefly to pull off his jeans and navy blue boxers.

She crawled back onto the bed in between his legs. She gently stroked his erect cock, before licking it up and down. She kissed all around his balls before gently sucking on each one. Peter let out a loud moan of satisfaction. Clare kissed and stroked some more, teasing him like crazy, before taking him completely into her mouth. She was happy to find that he wasn't quite as big as Eli, it made this part easier. She moved her hand and mouth up and down over his shaft simultaneously. After a few minutes of sucking she removed her mouth with a small pop from her lips, then leaned forward letting her boobs run over his cock, and his cock move up and down between her cleavage. Clare looked up at Peter with a seductive smile.

Peter took the opportunity to flip Clare onto her back, underneath him. Taken by surprise she giggled a little and said, "I wasn't done yet silly."

"A few more minutes of your teasing and I was going to cum," he said before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "And when I cum, I want it to be inside you."

He kissed his way down her neck, stopping to suck at various points, as his finger trailed down her chest and stomach to her shorts. He quickly unbuttoned them and moved down to pull them off over her boots. He took in the sight underneath him. Clare Edwards, in a red lacy thong and her black stilettos. He leaned down taking her left breast in his mouth again as he ran his fingers of the red lace. As he took her nipple gently between his teeth, he slid a finger under her panties to rub over her clit. Clare let out a small moan.

As he moved her mouth to her other nipple, he slipped two fingers inside her, pumping in and out as his thumb continued massaging her clit. Clare's breathing quickened. Peter kept pumping, quickening the pace. He couldn't believe how incredibly tight she was.

"Ohhhh, Peter," she yelled. He found it incredibly sexy that she wasn't scared to be loud...or maybe she was just putting on a good show.

Clare arched her back and her body quivered as she let out a loud moan. Peter pulled his fingers out and slowly kissed his way down her stomach, pulling her red thong off once he got to her hips. He threw it on top of the rest of the clothes at the foot of his bed. He slowly kissed his way back up her legs, starting where her stilettos ended all the way up her inner thigh.

Peter then stood up at the edge of the bed, grabbed under both of Clare's knees and pulled her up to him, propping her stiletto-clad legs up on his shoulder. He rubbed his cock against her folds driving Clare crazy.

"Peter!" she groaned.

"Yes Clare?" he asked.

"Fuck me!" she yelled.

"My pleasure," he said before thrusting into her. He started his thrusts agonizingly slow causing Clare to moan in delight and frustration. Was all this teasing necessary?

"Peter," she said, reaching up, grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and slid his wet cock back inside her. "You move to slow, my turn," she said before ridding him nice and hard.

Peter looked up at the sight above him as Clare grinded against him, with her huge boobs freely bouncing up and down.

Clare was the first to climax, letting out a loud moan as she slowed down slightly. Peter took this as a cue to change positions for the final act. Peter slid out from underneath her and got up, bringing her with him to the side of the bed. He got behind her and bent her over the bed.

"Peter, what are you..." Clare started to ask, before Peter thrust back inside her, thankfully not her ass as Clare had briefly worried. This time he thrusted hard and fast, and Clare was gripping hard onto the bed letting out a moan of ecstasy with every thrust.

"PETER! OH MY GOD!" she said as she climaxed again. Peter fell limp on top of her, and they both rolled onto the bed as she felt his now limp cock slide out of her.

"Holy, wow," was all Clare could muster.

"Who thought Saint Clare had it in her?" Peter said looking over at her, brushing her hair out of her fact.

"Told you I was no saint," Clare said with a quick laugh.

They laid there for a few minutes, catching their breath before Clare got up and headed to the bathroom, gathering her clothes along the way.

She walked back out a few minutes later fully dressed and refreshed and found Peter in his jeans sitting at the computer, uploading the video.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Definitely," Clare said.

* * *

...The next day in Kenya...

Darcy signed on to her laptop in the office. She didn't get as much email as she did when she first came over here, but she still got a few tidbits here and there from home, and occasionally longer, juicy emails from Manny and Jane.

Darcy looked at her inbox and saw she had three new messages. One from her mother, one junk email, and one from...was that Peter's email? Darcy hadn't heard from him in over a year. Not that she entirely blamed him, he was naturally going to have to move-on with his life at some point.

_Darcy,_

_Hey, I know I haven't written in awhile. Sorry about that, it's just been crazy here with freshmen year of university and all. Anyway, your sister and I are working together at the Dot this summer and we were talking about how much we missed you so we decided to make you a little video._

_-Peter_

Darcy sighed. That was so cute of them to do. Though she made a quick mental note to write her sister and find out why she was slaving away over tables this summer. Unable to hold her curiosity any longer she pressed play.

On the screen were Peter and Clare, still in their work uniforms.

"Hey Darce!" Peter said.

"Hey big sis! We were kind of bored after work tonight and decided to make you this little video to show you how much we missed you," Clare said.

Darcy couldn't believe how much her sister had grown. She was no longer the little awkward sister she had left behind, she was now a beautiful young woman.

"So remember how I, your loving boyfriend who stuck beside you through all your craziness, had to almost bribe my parents to let me stay in Toronto senior year? Then you just left me for Kenya for what was only supposed to be four months. NEWSFLASH, it's two years later!"

Darcy was shocked. Why was he bringing this up, and where was this video going, she wondered.

"And remember me, your little sister? It wasn't bad enough that you left me here with our crazy lunatic parents or that you abandoned me the years I was going to need you most. But when I asked you repeatedly to come home this Christmas even for just a visit, you refused. Even when I told you that coming home we could hopefully salvage what was left of this family. Nope, you stayed in Kenya."

Darcy fought back a tear...why did they make her such a hateful video?

"But in retrospect, I don't need you here. It's more fun being an only child. I can get away with murder," Clare said.

"Or just being the sexier Edwards sister, by far," Peter said.

"Good point Peter."

"Do you want to show her just how much more fun you are?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course," she whispered back. They both got up but Clare looked back at the camera "Enjoy, cause sis, there's nothing I do better than revenge."

"Hmmm, I can think of one thing," Peter said before grabbing Clare and throwing her on the bed beneath him.

Cut to sex tape.

Darcy couldn't believe what she was watching. Was that really her sister? Saint Clare?

Darcy fought back tears and the urge to vomit. She tried to press fast-forward but a little button popped-up that said "Action not allowed." Great, she was stuck watching her ex-boyfriend and little sister go at it. And knowing her luck someone would probably see her doing this and this she was watching porn.

All she wanted to do was throw her laptop across the room and then jump on a plane straight to Toronto and go kick some ass. Instead, Darcy lowered the volume and lowered the screen as she just waited for it to be over.

Finally when there were no more sounds coming from her computer she opened the laptop again just in time to see Peter's face on the screen..."An Edwards v-card to add to the collection," he said before the screen cut to black.


End file.
